Confessions (a Destiel and Johnlock fanfiction)
by TheGallifreyanWinchesterOf221B
Summary: "Starting this week, Father Sherlock and I will take over our church's confessional. So if you have time and want to reflect on your life we'll be happy to assist you every friday afternoon until eight o'clock." Father Castiel cheerfully announced last sunday.
1. Chapter 1

"Starting this week, Father Sherlock and I will take over our church's confessional. So if you have time and want to reflect on your life we'll be happy to assist you every friday afternoon until eight o'clock." Father Castiel cheerfully announced last sunday.

Which left Dean Winchester from the end of the right row of pews gulping and considering his life choices. And John Watson -the soldier recently home from Afghanistan nod solemnly to himself, deciding that he will be in the same confessional as Father Sherlock.

* * *

the first friday came fast and people from each corner of the town seem to attend the church for confession. Dean fidgets at the driver seat of the Impala. He wants to go and do this confession thing, yes. But he wants to do it last and _alone_. With Father Castiel.

He noticed the good Captain. -John Watson exiting the church looking irritated. It seems that the doctor-slash-soldier didnt get to confess too.

Dean waved at him. "Hey Capt-doc!" Dean snickers. "You look so done. Need a ride?"

"Yes. There are so many people inside the church. Thank you, Dean." John got inside the Impala and Dean sped up out of the church's vicinity.

"How about we go to the Roadhouse? Try to alleviate some of those..." Dean waved with his hand. "Irritation."

"Why, why." John chuckles. "You got no luck too?"

How John knows, Dean doesn't care. Guess, it gets one to know one.

"Heh. You could say that."

The two sat at the counter of the Roadhouse. Dean tapping the countertop cheerfully and smiling to Sam with mirth. The younger Winchester working at the Roadhouse on his break before going back to Stanford because Law takes so many years to learn.

"Tsk. Tsk. I know you got no luck, Dean. Dont pretend." Sam imitated a pity face to his brother but his smile betrays him.

"And how would you know that, bitch?"

"Roadhouse isn't full. And its friday, jerk." Sam simply said as though that would explain everything (it really did though) putting a beer in front of John. "Here you go, John."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Whiskey or beer, Dean?" Sam smiles.

"Beer." Dean rolled his eyes and accepted the bottle. "Give me my usual will you?"

"I'll have the same, Sam." John said, smiling tightly at the brothers.

"Alright, coming up!"

The following friday is the same. And the next one. And the next one. Until the whole month pass and Sam is about to go back to Stanford this monday.

That friday is Dean's lucky day. He picked up John on the way to the church -the doctor-slash-soldier walking and whistling. the church is pretty empty and its only seven o'clock in the evening. Which means, there's still an hour left. Both confessional is still occupied though, so the two waited patiently outside.

Oh how patient they had been.

The two confessionals stands side by side with about five feet separating them so the conversations will not be overheard or whatever reason the priests have thought. But none of that, Dean is practically buzzing with excitement. So was John, but he's better at hiding it.

Both men had an internal struggle when they first met the two priests. John when he was convinced to attend church for the first time and Father Sherlock is leading the mass. He also knew by then that Father Sherlock's parents are bookworms, which is why he was name after one of the most famous fictional character and greatest detective in writing history. John can sympathize, his parents were the same although he was name after John -considering his family name is already Watson.

Dean first saw Father Castiel when the priest led the mass at the local high school where Dean is teaching Mathematics. He tried really, to get his students like the horrendous subject and how successful he was. And how lucky he was that day that his very own Mathematics Department assists the whole ceremony. _"Forgive me Father for I am about to sin."_ Dean thought when he saw Father Castiel that day, dressing up to his priest outfit and Dean was standing at the door of the conference hall.

Both confessional opened at the same time and this is it. Dean would finally talk to Cas, -Cas? When did Father Castiel became Cas? Nevermind that. And John would finally speak to the clever priest he admired from afar.

Consequences all be damned. Both men knows they'll both go to hell. What else could go wrong?

"Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned." They both started from each confessional and so we begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax, son. Get yourself comfortable before we begin." Sherlock said. Comforting the man at the other end of the confessional. "I assume you know who I am."

John frowned at the useless question but answered, "Yes, father." he swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "Im John. John Watson."

So what if the priest didn't asked for his name, shut up.

"Captain John Watson." The priest said. And is that adoration gracing his deep baritone? "Yes, I saw you attending the mass for a while now. Tell me… John. What is the nature of your sin?"

John swallowed again and shifts slightly at his seat. Hot damn, is it really that uncomfortable here? Maybe not, maybe its just John who is uncomfortable.

"John…? Do you wish to have some time? You are the last person to confess tonight. I can give you some time to adjust if you need it." Father Sherlock said. And heck, was that amusement in his voice now? Damn, John didn't plan to amuse the priest he wants to lay him down in his bed without that confining outfit and ki- _wait what?!_

"I –uh, I've lusted." John finally said, squinting to try to look at the other side of the confessional clearly.

He saw the father smooth a hand on his chest and lean back at his chair –as if to get comfortable. His curls still immaculately framing his face. The priest turned to him and John quickly averted his gaze, afraid that the priest might caught him staring. Which he probably did. _Don't be stupid, John_ the ex – soldier scolds himself,

"Everybody lusts for another person. As much as it is a sin, it comes naturally."

The father pause and John frowns. What does that mean?

"Tell me, John. Why would you confess such… _trivial_ thing?"

"I've lusted for another man." John answered, not even stopping for a beat.

"Lusted? Does that mean you're over it?" The priest paused again and John saw through the screen that he have his arms crossed now, but his eyes are still trained on John. Of course it didn't escaped John that the priest didn't mentioned that John said _man_. "Because if you are -Then this confession is clearly pointless, John."

"No." John said, keeping Sherlock's gaze. "I'm not over it."

"I thought so." Sherlock said, and he broke his gaze from John. "Well… I don't think you are worried of your sexuality. You're a man of strength and order, John. You know almost everything about yourself, that you only question your personality when faced by a formidable foe or a problem that seems to not have a solution. So why does it matter? Right now?"

John took a deep breath, and gaze at Sherlock through the screen. "I've lusted for you."

Sherlock smirked knowingly at him that John thought the priest might just playing with him. But Sherlock scrambled to his feet and opened the door to his end of the confessional. John remained seated, frozen by the priest's action. Then he heard the door in front of him opened, the priest standing tall in front of him, still smirking.

"I guess you should pray for your sins now, John."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean settles at his seat. He saw the priest at the other side of the confessional settle too –Castiel runs his fingers through his dark hair and sighs to himself. He looks tired. _Oh well_ , Dean smirks, he can fix that. _But_ , only if the father would let him. Damn, he may have lusted for the frigging priest but he's not a ruthless man who uses force to get what he wants. Shut it.

"Hello, Dean." Father Castiel greeted, "I see you considered going to confession."

"Damn, Father. Am I really that man of so many sins?" Dean teased. So what if he's flirting, he doesn't mind.

"Dean." Father Castiel said with that voice of his that offers such authority –it made Dean sit up straighter. "Your mouth."

Dean mentally smirks at the double meaning of those words, but he shrugged. "Sorry, father."

"What brought you here, Dean?"

"C'mon, Father. Im here to confess." Dean said, he's enjoying this. Clearly the priest knows him even when they hadn't really talked. Not until now.

"You haven't been to a confessional since you were a kid. You haven't been to a confessional. At all. What changed? Or more like it. What is your purpose, Dean?" The priest said, he's now turned at his seat to fully face Dean thorugh the screen. His blue eyes glinting as sliver of moonlight from the open window of the church pass through the slight opening at the top of each door of the confessional.

Dean shrugs again and made a "I don't care" face. "Im here to talk to you."

Castiel frowns, tilting his head to the side a bit that makes Dean smile. Just a bit.

"We're talking." The priest deadpanned.

"Cas, we're here to talk about my sins."

"Cas?"

Oh fookin' hell. Did he said that out loud. Oh shit, Cas? _Cas?_ Dean can hear Sam's reasoning voice at the back of his mind saying: "Really, Dean? You're confusing porn with reality again."

Except this isn't porn. More like fantasy. Don't judge the term, will ya.

Dean tries to push it off with nonchalance but knows he failed. "Cas. You know. Castiel."

The priest's mouth quirks up as though he's going to smile but stops himself before he do so. "I like it. Its better than what my brothers call me. But." Father Castiel paused, his voice going stern again. "You will address me as Father Castiel."

Dean squirms at his seat again. Hot damn, that voice. Dean's sure Cas can *ahem* Father Castiel can read erotic text and It would be better than the visuals porn provides. Well it is, for Dean at least.

"Dean are you…" the priest trails off, searching for his own words. "… uncomfortable?"

"What?"

Father Castiel sighs and dropped it off. "Tell me, then. If you really are here to confess. What is your sin, Dean?"

"I've lusted." Dean answered.

"Its only natural." The priest answered without skipping a beat. "Its something that –you could say, accompanied the sins that spread out since Eve took a bite of the apple offered by the serpent. I would assume you already know this. Since I am sure, you're not really an…" another pause." Adventure- _less_ man, Dean."

"I've lusted for another man." Dean said, as though that would explain it all.

"And?"

"Father…" Dean said, he's really enjoying this bickering. Who knew they already talk like an old married couple even when they only started talking to each other. "Not like I really care. But isn't that wrong?"

The priest gave him a small smile and Dean's breath hitched. Damn, he's beautiful.

"The Lord is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. Why would the thing that exist between the legs of both man and woman restrict the power of love? When, after all. The scripture teaches us to love everyone. Unconditionally and with all our will."

Dean doesn't answer. He doesn't know what to say. Somewhere in the room, he heard a confessional door open and close. Perhaps, John is quick. But this –Dean didn't expect any of this. Nor the question than his mouth blurted out without consulting his brain.

"Are you indifferent to sexual orientation, Cas?"

Father Castiel gave him a small, knowing smile. A smile that says he knows how stubborn Dean can be. But also a smile that says he knows how much Dean Winchester cares for something he values the most.

"What do you think, Dean?" he said. "I am a man serving the Lord for almost half my life. I have my reasons to do so. And I am not saying all of those are clean. Questions that I cant find the answer anywhere. And yet, I found all the answers here."

Then the priest leans in, his face so close through the screen and Dean unconsciously leans in too. They're breath ghosting at each other's faces. Green eyes stares openly at blue ones, revealing everything between each other at the privacy of a small confessional in a small town church.

"So tell me, Dean. What do you think?"


End file.
